


One Night Is All We Need

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: She'd known him for years. She knew exactly what he wanted as soon as she realized he was flirting with her - and Sakura was definitely up for whatever Kakashi had in mind. No strings attached? No problem.





	One Night Is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a "requested work" for white-crow-haruno over on tumblr.

If someone had told her that one day she would be standing by the bar of a seedy nightclub while Hatake Kakashi gave her blatant sex eyes from across the room, Sakura would have called them crazy for a lot of years. Until a few months ago she hadn’t thought of the man as anything more than the Hokage, a man who had once failed at being her teacher before passing her off to someone else, a good friend now but nothing more than that. It wasn’t until she realized that he had slowly begun to flirt with her that her thoughts began turning in other directions.

Of course, as his friend she had a good idea of what to expect should she ever fall for those charms. Kakashi had been a bachelor for as long as she’d known him and would continue on without attachments probably until the day he died. He seemed happy, at least, so Sakura had never bothered to join the train of concerned busybodies prying their noses in to his love life.

But if he wanted a night of fun together? A night that rumor said would leave her satisfied for days afterward? That certainly didn’t sound like a bad thing to her, a single mother who hadn’t had sex since her wedding night four years ago. Not many people wanted to get involved with the infamous last Uchiha’s ex-wife.

“I’d take that opportunity if I were you.” Sakura jumped when a familiar voice muttered in her ear, looking beside her to find Yamato, her old team captain, smirking over the lip of his beer.

“Confirmed a few rumors yourself, have you?”

“Sempai and I go way back,” was all he said, though he did follow up his statement with a wink.

Turning to look back across the bar, she found Kakashi tracing the shape of her legs with his eyes, dragging his gaze up so slowly she could almost feel it like a physical touch, goosebumps lifting on her skin and a familiar heat gathering in her belly. Maybe a roll in the hay with someone who was guaranteed not to get attached was just the sort of thing she needed to get back in the game. Ino had been on her case for months to start going on dates again.

“Watch my beer,” she called over one shoulder. When she hopped off her stool to walk away she could hear Yamato chuckling to himself behind her.

“I might as well drink it,” he called back. “Don’t think you’ll be coming back for the rest.”

As it turned out, he was right. Though Sakura knew she’d had some sort of conversation with Kakashi it was all a blur in her mind until suddenly they were leaving together and flickering away to land in a rather empty looking bedroom. The layout was familiar, recognizable as the Hokage mansion, but it seemed he hadn’t bothered to personalize much during his own stay here. Not that it mattered. Neither of them needed pretty walls to get busy in between them.  

Sakura was a little surprised when the first thing Kakashi did was kiss her – until she felt the soft material of her own decorative headband being pulled down over her eyes. All these years and she still hadn’t managed to see what he looked like under that mask, not even a quick glimpse.

“What’s the matter, Hokage-sama?” she purred. “Don’t trust me?”

“Maa, it’s not about trust. I just thought this seemed like your kind of thing.” With her training it wasn’t hard to tell where his voice was coming from, slightly to the right now that he had pulled away a bit. Sakura turned her head to smile at him.

“It is, actually,” she admitted with some surprise. How he’d known that was a mystery she did not want to spoil. It was exciting to wonder what else he had deduced just from watching her.

Knowing where her partner was did not help her anticipate the feather light touch of his hands when they rested on her hips without warning. Sakura gasped, giggled at her own silly reaction, and then bit her lip at the feeling of large palms tracing up her sides. When both hands changed course to slide inwards and cup her breasts she had to gasp again and Kakashi took advantage of her open mouth by capturing it with his own in a fiery kiss.  

Sakura found herself being introduced to new ways for applying her shinobi skills then as Kakashi began to remove her clothing piece by piece almost entirely without her noticing. It was jarring to get so lost in his kiss and then come out of the fog to realize that her shirt was missing and her pants slid halfway down her thighs, scarf dangling precariously from one shoulder and bra missing entirely. The blunt fingernail that scratched lightly and enticingly across one of her nipples was a deliciously unexpected touch as well.

“Do I get to play too?” she asked, catching the wrist attached to that wandering hand and following it all the way back to a naked chest. When he’d had time to get himself undressed as well she didn’t know but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I prefer to make it less about me,” Kakashi rumbled as he pulled her against him without warning and leaned down to nip the top of her ear. “Unless you have a problem with that?”

“A problem with letting you make me feel good? I’m not completely crazy, thanks. You just tell me where to lie down and I am all yours, Hokage-sama.”

He groaned very softly and Sakura got the impression that he rather enjoyed her calling him that. Ironic, considering how hard he’d fought against taking the job at first. A moment later it was her groaning as soft lips wrapped themselves around her other nipple and suckled gently. Strong hands returned to her hips and gently guided her backwards until her knees hit what she assumed to be the mattress, her theory confirmed when she was encouraged to sit and then to lie back.

With her feet off the ground it was much easier to dispose of her shoes and peel her pants off the rest of the way. It should have felt strange to lay back naked and blindfolded knowing that Kakashi, of all people, could see her in such an exposed state. All she felt was a rush of arousal when she felt him kneel on the edge of the mattress as well and lift her hips to help shuffle her more towards the middle.

“Do you want to know what I was thinking tonight while I was watching you?” Kakashi’s voice spoke from directly over top of her as he settled in between her open legs, his own bare skin brushing against hers.

“Gods yes,” she breathed. Even blindfolded her hands found his hair unerringly when she reached out, tugging on the strands to bring him closer.

“I was trying to imagine how good you would taste, how loud I could make you scream while I suck on your clit. Or maybe you’re not a screamer, maybe you’re the type to dig your nails in and mark all the places that you’ve been, hm?” She could feel his wicked grin when he finally let her pull him in for another kiss.

“Tell you what,” she whispered against his lips. “If you can make me scream with your tongue tonight then maybe I’ll do the same for you tomorrow under your desk.”

His breathing hitched with interest and Sakura took her turn to grin.

“Naughty naughty, doctor Haruno. I like it. And I shall very gladly take you up on that offer.”

Kakashi granted her one more kiss before crawling down her body, licking a path down the valley between her breasts, dragging his teeth along the lines of her abdomen. When he met the patch of hair between her legs Sakura remembered suddenly that she hadn’t tidied that area in way too long but if he minded the natural look then he said nothing about it.

Her legs parted easily at his gentle touch, already spread to accommodate him between them and widening now just to feel his hungry gaze on the most secret parts of her body. She felt the mattress shift when he leaned down and yet somehow it was still a shock to feel his tongue drag along her outer lips and gather the moisture she knew would already be gathering there. As she hooked both legs over his shoulders Kakashi opened her with two fingers and delved deep, no more warning given than a rush of warm breath on her skin before suddenly she was clenching her fists in the blankets with pleasure.

It only took a couple of minutes for Sakura to wonder if she hadn’t stumbled on to the secret of nirvana, hidden on the tip of Kakashi’s tongue and bolstered by the two fingers he slid inside her, slowly pumping them in and out while he fulfilled his promise to suck on her clit. Every time he paused to draw circles with his tongue she saw stars and each time his fingers curled to find that one incredible spot deep inside she ran out of air to breathe.

Considering how long it had been since any hands but her own had touched her body this way, Sakura hoped it was more understandable than laughable just how quickly she reached her first orgasm. One moment she had her head tossed back to moan with abandon and the next pleasure like she’d never experienced was ripping through her veins and encouraging her to grind down on Kakashi’s face until she could take it no more and fell back to the blankets, panting as though she’d run to Suna and back. Her entire body convulsed when he swiped at her clit one last time and Sakura let out a single helpless puff of laughter.

“Well…I don’t know about you but I didn’t hear any screaming. Is that all you’ve got, Hokage-sama?”

“I would say you’ll regret saying that…” Kakashi’s weight shifted away from between her knees and then hands on her hips were turning her over without warning. “But I suppose your punishment could be considered more of a reward than anything else.”

Sakura allowed her body to be pushed and pulled, anxious to see where she would end up and what heights he would take her to next. Gentle hands traced the shape of her muscular thighs before gripping and hauling her up in to a doggy style position. Then they skimmed up her inner thighs to dip back inside of her and drag out another gasp of surprise.

“Ready for me again so soon, I see.”

Even if she could think of a response while his fingers worked their magic inside her she would have lost it again when they slipped up to rub a few circles around her now overly sensitive clit. Sakura was already panting again by the time she heard a condom wrapper being torn open, crying out in mindless protest when those glorious fingers stopped what they were doing only to moan as something blunt and thick pressed against her entrance.

Kakashi made a low noise behind her but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the cock slowly pressing deeper and deeper, filling her more than she’d ever been filled. As a confident adult woman Sakura was not ashamed to admit she had purchase a dildo or two to satisfy her desires since the divorce was finalized but she’d never thought to purchase anything that stretched her limits quite like Kakashi’s natural gifts. Her face was burning for the shameless noises dripping from her lips but she couldn’t stop herself; he felt incredible inside her.

Just as she was starting to think she couldn’t possibly fit all of him in Kakashi bottomed out, pausing for a moment to grind his hips in a small circle and then pulling out almost as slowly as he had pushed in. The drag felt amazing but not as good as it felt when he braced her hips with both hands and slammed forward again.

The pace he set up was punishing, would have been too much if she weren’t just as much of a hardened soldier as him. Sakura closed her eyes, planted her face in the sheets, and rocked back in to the motion as well as she could, writhing against the hands holding her in place and almost hoping they would leave a few bruises like trophies of the best fuck she’d ever had. Whether they did or not, she knew she would definitely be thinking about this the next time she relieved a bit of tension on her own.

“Fuck you’re tight,” her partner grunted, a note of surprise in his voice.

“I – _shit_ – I do my Kegels,” she said. Despite the pleasure rolling eyes back in her head she even managed a bit of sarcasm too and surprised a laugh out of him.

“And so wet for me. Is this how you like it, Sakura? You like it when your Hokage fucks you from behind?”

“I’d like it if he fucked me a little harder.” She could feel heat creeping up the back of her neck but refused to take the words back. He wasn’t the only one who could talk dirty, though she’d hardly had many chances to perfect the art of it herself.

Kakashi must have appreciated her efforts more than she expected him to. Instead of replying with something sassy like he normally would he simply took her advice and upped the intensity, snapping their hips together so hard she was sure that his fingers weren’t the only thing that would be leaving bruises.

And damn was it good. It was everything she’d thought she was fine without the last few years. Hopefully Kakashi wouldn’t mind a few repeats of tonight until she could actually get herself back in to the dating scene.

From the grunts and moans that had begun to slip out it was easy to tell when Kakashi was getting close, which Sakura was very thankful for since she could feel another orgasm creeping up on her as well, just waiting to pull her under the waves. When his rhythm began to stutter Sakura transferred all her weight to one arm and desperately shoved the other underneath her own writhing body to take up the same patterns he had drawn on her clit before. Almost immediately she could feel a tightening in her muscles and she knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over that edge.

In fact, all it took was the almost violent crash of Kakashi’s hips against her own as his rhythm broke down entirely and he remained buried deep inside of her to grind out his own peak. Sakura didn’t bother to muffle the filthy moan that slipped out, concentrating only on drawing faster circles with her fingers until finally her entire body shuddered with release for a second time and the intensity of it turned her moan in to a helpless scream.

The world around her felt fuzzy and distant as Kakashi gently slipped out and helped her crumple sideways on top of the blankets. Static mixed with the blood running through her veins until all she could do for several minutes was lie still and stare sightlessly at whatever happened to be across the room. When she finally came back to herself she realized that she couldn’t see because the blindfold was still wrapped securely around her head and moved to pull it off. Unfortunately she was too late; by the time she turned around to peek at Kakashi he had already pulled his mask back over his nose and was just fastening his trousers in to place.

“Damn,” she murmured. He blinked innocently at her over the mask and then chuckled.

“You thought it would be that easy, huh? Seduce me once and discover all of my deepest darkest secrets?”

He was, at least, still without a shirt. Sakura openly dragged her eyes down the planes of his chest in admiration. All shinobi worked out but not everyone was gifted with such naturally pleasing shapes – or maybe she was just weird about which body shapes she found pleasing to the eye. Being trained as a medic had left her with some very odd habits, after all.

“A girl can hope,” she murmured, forcing herself to sit up properly and casting around for where her clothing had gotten to. Her shirt lay within easy reach at the foot of the bed but her bra seemed to have gone on an adventure somewhere and it took her a few minutes to locate it hanging from a dresser drawer. She laughed when she realized that her underwear was hanging from the ceiling fan above their heads. Only Kakashi would be so cliché.

When they were both completely dressed and presentable once more Sakura turned to her friend and gave him a long, contemplative look. It really was a shame that TenTen was expecting her to come pick up her daughter at midnight; she would have liked to stay and see if they could go for another round.

“Heading out?” Kakashi asked, a clear invitation to stay and follow the train of thought she’d just been entertaining.

“Unfortunately I’m expected elsewhere rather soon.”

“Maa, not even time for a nightcap on your way out? You know I always enjoy our talks.” His eyes turned up in that same old smile, the one she used to think was so mysterious and cool when she was younger. The older she got the more she realized the man was more dork than mystery.

Sakura checked her pockets to make sure she had everything as she shook her head. “You mean you like it when I talk and you pretend you’re not reading porn under the table.”

“Every man has their vice,” Kakashi told her solemnly, one hand held earnestly to his chest.

“Well, you’re free to go enjoy that vice on your own for the rest of the evening.” On her way to the door Sakura paused to lay her own hand against that gorgeous chest and look up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “But I suppose a scream is a scream no matter if it wasn’t because of your tongue and that means I will be seeing you tomorrow, Hokage-sama.”

She was out in the hallway a moment later, the sound of his dirty giggles chasing at her heels.  A smile curled her lips as she let herself out the front door to take her bearings and assess whether she was sober enough to use a body flicker jutsu. In the end she decided it would be better for her to just travel by rooftop. The exercise and the cool evening air would help her sober up and it wasn’t like she’d never run in heels before; she’d be fine.

More than fine, actually. After such an explosive end to an already great night out Sakura felt like a brand new woman. She’d gotten laid for the first time in four years, tomorrow she would get laid again, _and_ she now had bragging rights over Ino for bedding one of the hottest bachelors in the village. After spending so long stuck in a rut it looked like things were finally starting to go her way.


End file.
